Prior to the present invention, a wide variety of connector devices have been utilized to connect tubes to hoses for conducting fluid therethrough or transmitting a hydraulic force through a column of oil contained therein. In many cases, specialized couplings are required which not only hydraulically connect adjacent tubes or pipes, hoses and other conduits in a fluid-tight manner, but also provide effective support while allowing relative movement of components and providing protection in relatively harsh environments. For example, in some hydraulic brake line constructions, the connection of the hose of rubber-like material to the metal pipe leading to the disk brake caliper utilizes a specialized cylindrical skirt which has an internal eyelet resistance-welded therein in a fluid-tight manner. This skirt is then braze welded or otherwise fixed to effect a second fluid seal to a metal connector tube that leads to the brake calipers through an attachment block or union. The hose is inserted into the other end of the skirt and the internal eyelet is inserted into the fluid passage in the hose to provide a fluid connection between the eyelet and the hose and to provide internal support for the hose when the skirt is swaged radially inward for effective gripping of the hose.
The present invention is of the category of the above-mentioned coupling, but provides a new and improved fluid connection with a minimized leak path and with a substantially direct connection of the hose and the metallic tubing leading to a hydraulically actuated device such as a disk brake caliper.
In the present invention, the eyelet is physically united with the metallic tube routed from the disk brake and directly and securely supports the end thereof with a cup portion that conforms to the tube end. This eyelet has a reduced diameter nozzle extending therefrom for insertion within the end of the brake hose which is preferably a flexible length of reinforced synthetic rubber.
The cup portion of the eyelet is press-fitted in a pocket formed in one end of the skirt and the eyelet nozzle extends through a web in the skirt along the centralized axis thereof. This provides a second cylindrical pocket for receiving the end of the hose. The tube, eyelet and skirt are metallic devices and are fastened together in a fluid-tight manner by a single brazing operation or by other suitable joining means. Accordingly, only a single connection is needed as compared to the dual brazing or welding of the prior construction so that at least one leak path is eliminated. In the present invention, the metallic tube is supported directly by a cup of the eyelet for the improved mechanical and hydraulic connection between these parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved connector assembly for connecting a flexible fluid conducting hose to a relatively rigid metal tube leading to a hydraulically actuated device, the assembly comprising an eyelet member which has a cup portion press-fitted into one end of a cylindrical metallic skirt and a nozzle that fits within the inner diameter of the hose fitting within the opposite end of the skirt; the skirt is attached in a fluid sealing manner to the cup and tube by a single brazing operation or by other similar fastening means.
These and other features, objects and advantages of this invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description and drawing in which :